Extraño
by Yoyito
Summary: " Jamás conoceré a alguien como ella." Que tan equivocado estaba... One-shot. Dedicado a S.Hisaki. RoxasxSora. RokuSora. Feliz día al RokuSora 13/2. Mención de NaminexAxel y RikuxKairi.


_**Hola, Yoyi los saluda.**_

_**Bien este es un One-shot dedicado a mi querida  Hisa! . Yay! abrazos y me la amoreo! XD**_

_**Desde hace tiempo se lo debia soy remala pero aqui está mas vale tarde que nunca.**_

_**Es un Roxas x Sora. Y también me entere que Febrero 13 es el día del RokuSora, asi que yay! XD le atine (?) Felicidades al RokuSora... Espero les guste...**_

_**Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece T_T**_

* * *

"Nada tiene sentido." Me dije mientras veía el techo de mi habitación. ¿Cúantos días habían pasado?

"34 días y contando". Esos eran los días que habían pasado desde el rompimiento con mi querida Xion. Ya nada era igual, estos sentimientos eran horribles….

"¡YA ME CANSE!" Escuche a mi hermana gritar y de pronto vi como pateaban la puerta, abriéndose de pronto por el golpe.

Ahí estaban mi hermana y su novio, que también es mi mejor amigo.

"¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡AXEL, NAMINE!" Estaba furioso, no quería ver nadie.

"Ya paso un mes y sigues en tu depresión, nos preocupas Roxas." Dijo mirándome con ternura mi hermana.

"Namine." Eso me tomó desprevenido, de repente, vi como Axel tenía una maleta

" ¡Asi que no dejaremos que te deprimas más, en estos días entre Axel y yo te hemos cuidado. Pero ya no eres un bebe." Dijo enojada. Si he estado tan triste, que comer ni bañarme había podido.

"Ya me canse de que estés como un zombie ¿Lo captas?" Axel me dijo, con su distinguida frase y ese movimiento de señalar su cabeza.

"Es en serio Roxas, Axel te obliga a bañarte y yo a comer, eso no está bien así que decidimos que harás un viaje. Quieras o no" Dijo Namine y fue cuando vi como mi amigo pelirrojo se abalanzó contra mí.

"Suéltame, Suéltame" Intente soltarme de su agarre pero era más alto y más fuerte que yo. Vi como Namine tomaba la maleta y era llevado a regañadientes al auto.

En el auto, Axel nunca me soltó y Namine manejaba explicándome la situación.

" Axel y yo hablamos, iras con Kairi, a Destiny Island." Mi hermana me vio por el retrovisor, yo le devolví la mirada enojado. " Kairi también está preocupada, así que decidimos que te tomes unas vacaciones en el hotel dónde trabaja Riku." Me tomó por sorpresa eso pero yo no quería irme de aquí, quería volver a ver a Xion.

"Mira Roxas…Lo que paso con Xion…Yo sé lo mucho que la quieres pero necesitas dejarla ir." Mi amigo me decía mientras me tenía abrazado fuertemente para que yo no hiciera algo loco…Me conocían bastante bien… Si no estuviera agarrándome fuerte, abriría la puerta del coche y saltaría… "Xion…no era la indicada para ti ¿Lo captas?".

"Si…si lo era.." Dije triste, recordando la razón por la que Xion y yo cortamos…Ella y yo salimos por seis meses pero ella nunca me quiso como yo a ella…Me dijo que me veía como un hermano, que lo sentía pero que no se podía seguir engañando y lastimándome… Una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla. Sentí la mano de mi amigo, quitar esa lagrima.

"No queremos que estés así…No es el final, verás que encontraras a esa persona especial." Me sonrió el pelirrojo.

Eso no me esperaba, Axel podía ser burlón y siempre parecía que todo lo que decía era en broma, pero lo que me dijo en ese momento me conmovió. Me quede callado y me sentí raro, hubo un pequeño silencio. Silencio que decidió romper mi amigo con un estúpido comentario.

"Quien sabe…¿Qué tal si tú persona especial resulta ser un chico?" Me sonrió maliciosamente.

"¡Axel!" Sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban rojas de la pena y el enojo. Bueno al menos sabían que le tiraba a los dos bandos y no tenían algún problema con ello.

"Ya llegamos a la estación y no creas que te dejaremos aquí. Nosotros mismos te meteremos al tren justo antes de que parta. De esa manera no te escaparas." Namine me dijo seria. "En la maleta llevas todo lo ideal, ropa, traje de baño, ropa interior, etc. Las demás cosas Kairi las tienen listas y si necesitas algo más no dudes en decirle a Kairi, ya le hemos mandado dinero. Y también le dije que no te de dinero, ya que podrías tomar un taxi y huir del hotel." Mi hermana me conoce tan bien…

"¡AHHH! ¡Los detesto!" Dije cansado. "¿Desde cuándo tienen planeado esto?" Esto era mucho.

"Desde hace dos semanas." La sonrisa maliciosa de Namine se hizo presente.

Llegamos a la estación y como lo prometieron, me subieron en el último momento… Y eso de subir me refiero a Axel aventándome hacia el tren y Namine aventándome una bolsa, con mi celular y una manzana para el camino.

"Diviértete y cuídate. Llámanos cuando estés con Kairi y si así lo deseas puedes quedarte en Destiny Island el tiempo que quieras." Dijo Namine diciéndome adiós, mientras que Axel solo levanto su mano.

Ya no tenía más que hacer más que ver a dónde me llevaba el destino…con eso me refiero al tren. Me quede dormido y cuando desperté pude escuchar las olas del mar… Sonaba tan hermoso.

Llegue y me baje de la estación, había decidido escapar pero como siempre…todo lo tenían planeado.

"¡Roxas! Me alegro de verte" Ahí estaba mi prima Kairi junto a su pareja Riku. La pelirroja me abrazo y le devolví el abrazo, salude a Riku con la mano y el hizo lo mismo.

" Bien, como ya sabemos como eres y llegas a ser, Riku ahora es el que te llevará para que no escapes." Kairi dijo con la misma sonrisa maliciosa de Namine…

"¡Por los cielos! ¡Las detesto!" Dije llevándome una mano a mi rostro. Fue cuando iba a correr para escapar pero la misma técnica que aplico Axel, la aplico Riku. Me cargo, la diferencia es que Axel tenía más cuidado conmigo…

"¡Ahh" Me enoje pero que podía hacer, no conocía a nadie y no podía huir así como así… Tuve que dejarme llevar…En el hotel se me ocurriría algo…

El viaje no fue muy largo, no prestaba atención alguna. Kairi hablaba de como el hotel había crecido en los último años, gracias al padre de Riku, fue entonces que abrieron varios y el padre de Riku se convirtió en dueño o algo y Riku también paso a ser gerente del hotel… Y eso hacía que toda mi estancia fuera la mejor.

Kairi me dijo que me iban a dar una de las mejores suites, iba tener acceso al spa, a todos los servicios, conciertos, comida y bebidas que quisiera… La verdad sonó bastante bien aun así yo seguía pensando en Xion. Así que aun teniendo eso quería estar solo.

Cuando llegue al hotel me di cuenta que no era broma de que había crecido y era uno de los mejores. Esa cosa era enorme.¿ cómo podía encontrar todo?. Me quede con la boca abierta y escuche la risa de mi prima.

"Aquí es Roxas, Destiny Hotel Resorts. Y hablamos con Namine y decidimos…" Se quedó callada mientras corrió, Riku me bajo del auto y bajo mis maletas seguía con la boca abierta.

"Espero te diviertas estando aquí." Riku me dijo sonriéndome. Lo miré…Yo sabía que no podía estar feliz …Yo quería a Xion y nada más.

"Roxas." Me llamo mi prima y me extrañe atrás de ella venía alguien desconocido para mí.

Pero ese extraño…era hermoso, su cabello era castaño y alborotado, su piel era bronceada y podía ver sus músculos, a pesar de su complexión delgada, no tenía playera ya que solo tenía un short azul con el símbolo de unas palmeras. Y me derretí al ver sus ojos…eran tan azules como el mar.

El chico se acercó a mi sonriéndome, sentí mis piernas temblar al ver tan hermosa sonrisa.

"Roxas, él es Sora." Kairi me lo presento. "Sabemos cómo eres y por eso le hemos encargado a Sora que se encargue de ti."

"Hola mucho gusto, soy Sora. Espero te diviertas estando aquí." Me extendió la mano sonriéndome.

Tambalee un poco pero tome su mano…Eran tan suaves.

"Encantado." Yo dije eso…Roxas piensa las cosas.

"Primero te llevare a tu habitación y te enseñare el lugar.¿ Suena bien?" Me dijo el castaño y yo solo asentí.

Y así empezó mi día con ese extraño…

"Puedes ver que el hotel es muy grande…Yo a veces me pierdo y Riku me regaña…pero por eso tenemos comunicadores…Siempre molesto a Riku…" Rio el castaño mientras me llevaba por aquellos pasillos.

"¡Sora! Qué bueno que te encuentro." Vi como un chico rubio alto se acercaba y abrazaba al castaño. Al ver esto sentí mucha molestia ¿Por qué lo puede abrazar y yo no?

"Demyx ¿Qué pasa?" El castaño se preocupo...No se supone que me tiene que atender a mi…

"Riku me lo repitió varias veces, pero se me olvido…¿A qué hora se supone que empieza a tocar la banda?" Demyx dijo con una cara de consternación.

"Empieza a las nueve, tranquilo Demyx solo es por esta semana mientras Jasmin y Aladdin regresan de su luna de miel." El castaño le dio esa sonrisa…No...Solo quiero que me sonría a mi.

Vi como el rubio atolondrado saco un plumón permanente y escribió la hora en su brazo.

"Muchas gracias, Sora. Eres un salvador, te debo una." Con esto el chico se fue… Y me alegre bastante. Escuche la risa del castaño…Oh…todo es tan bello de él.

"Ese Demyx…Bueno Roxas…te decía que este hotel es muy grande…Así que como eres nuevo, no te alejes de mi" Me sonrió Sora.

"No lo haré." Le dije muy seguro.

Llegamos a mi habitación…Era tan grande, la cama era King size y estaba rodeado de cortinas.

"Esta es la suite Rey…Mira." Me tomo de la mano y me llevo al baño.

"Aquí está el baño, tiene una pequeño sauna y la regadera es tipo casada, simula una, es muy divertido…No le digas a Riku pero cuando no hay nadie, a veces vengo y tomo una ducha aquí." Rio travieso el castaño. A lo que también me reí.

"Hey, que linda risa tienes…Bueno aquí también hay un centro de ejercicios, una pequeña cocina, un pequeño comedor y lo mejor…" Todo esto me dijo mientras me seguía tomando de la mano y veía todo, era tan sorprendente…pero lo mejor...tenía razón el castaño.

"Es la vista." Salimos al balcón, se podía ver las piscinas dese aquí y el mar en todo su esplendor.

"Hermoso." Dije. El paisaje me quitaba el aliento y también quien estaba junto a mí

"Roxas ¿Qué quieres hacer?" Me pregunto el castaño. "Kairi me dijo que pasabas por un rompimiento…Lo lamento…Pero espero estar aquí te cambie el ánimo." Ahora estaba preocupado, no quiero que se preocupe por mi.

"Yo…no sé…Llevame a dónde tú quieras…" Dije algo nervioso.

"Muy bien. Lo prometo que haré que sonrías y te diviertas." Me lo prometió el castaño.

Empezamos yendo a nadar, me llevo a nadar con delfines…Fue tan genial, nunca había tenido esas experiencias y los delfines adoraban estar con Sora. El castaño me explico acerca de las especies de delfines y que les daban de comer. Ojala trabajara aquí…me encantaría…Después fuimos a nadar al arrecife, el mar es tan hermoso…Toque una estrella marina y vi varios animales marinos que desconocía. En todo ese tiempo Sora me tomo de la mano fue tan extraño pero me sentia feliz.

Llego la noche y fuimos a comer al restaurant interno del hotel, parecía que tenía tres uno interno, otro externo y el otro era en el pequeño crucero que llevaba a la isla donde había tiburones.

Llegue a mi habitación y me quede esperando…no quería que el castaño se fuera.

"Roxas…hay algo que tengo que decirte..."Tomo aire "Riku me ordeno que no te dejara salir de la habitación…Así que dormiré aquí…" Dijo algo apenado.

…Eso me tomo desprevenido y por primera vez el plan de mis amigos no me molesto.

"Ok…ellos conocen lo que puedo hacer…"Dije entendiendo la situación.

"No te preocupes, dormiré en aquel sillón." Señalo el pequeño sillón y me moleste.

"Espera no dejaré que duermas ahí, la cama es muy grande cabemos los dos…yo no tengo problema." Le afirme fue cuando sentí que mis piernas se movían como gelatina.

"Gracias Roxas, eres buen chico." Sonrió y así fuimos a dormir…bueno yo intente dormir, no podía estaba mi corazón muy acelerado, mi respiración estaba agitada.

Entrada la noche voltee y vi al castaño, era tan tierno, su cara era de paz y tranquilidad. Quería besar esos labios….pero me contuve…no podía hacerlo…Así que me decidí en ese momento a conquistarlo, todo esté tiempo lo aprovecharé para estar con él...

Así pasó la semana, hicimos muchas cosas juntos, como esquí aquatico, subir en globo aerostático. Visitar el acuario dónde le ayude a Sora a curar a un pequeño manatee. Visitamos las casacadas dónde Sora me enseño una pequeña caverna en la que jugaba y todavía había dibujos que hizo cuandoo niño, fue adorable. Vi un musical…dónde mi querido castaño participo y fue tan divertido. Todas las actividades fueron geniales pero para mí, lo que me encanto fue estar con el castaño.

Cada vez sentía mi corazón latir con más fuerza y recordaba lo que me dijo Axel…"Tal vez sea un chico." Sonreí.

Habia llegado el final de mi semana y ahora era el momento.

"Creo que he encontrado mi persona especial." Dije mientras estaba admirando la vista nocturna el balcón mientras Sora pedía unas bebidas.

"Lo siento, me tarde porque Demyx olvido de nuevo las cosas." Rio el castaño. Se dirigio a mi con una bebida que tenía una sombrilla.

"Espero te guste…es bebida de Papou…Es una fruta que se da en esta isla… Se dice que "Si dos personas comparten una, sus destinos se entrelazan. Ellos permanecerán en la vida del otro no importa que." Dijo el castaño sonriendo.

"Eso es lindo…" Dije sonriendo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Y me acerque lentamente a él. "Sora" Lo llame me había decidido a decirle.

"Dime." Se sorprendió ante mi llamado.

"Estos días han sido muy especiales para mi…antes de venir aquí, pensaba que mi vida había acabado…que mi rompimiento con mi ex era lo peor y que no encontraría a alguien como ella…pero me equivoque…" Me acerque lentamente y deje la bebida en la mesa.

"Sora desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti, todo cambio y estos días he pasado momentos tan hermosos contigo…siento que te conozco desde siempre….de toda mi vida" El chico se sorprendió y hablo.

"Roxas…yo también,, siento lo mismo, desde nuestro encuentro, siento algo especial." El castaño me dijo. "Al principio Riku me dijo que le hiciera este favor pero al verte, ya no quería hacerlo porque Riku y Kairi me lo dijeron…Yo quería hacerte feliz…Quiero hacerte feliz…Quiero verte sonreír."

Mi corazón latió más rápido y con más fuerza. Me acerque lentamente y tome su rostro con cuidado acercándome a esos labios. Besándolos y saboreándolos, sentí los brazos de Sora rodear mi cuello y profundizar el beso… Ahora entiendo todo…Esto es encontrar a una persona especial…

"Te amo Sora." Le dije sin arrepentimiento de nada, realmente este extraño había cautivado mi corazón.

"Yo también Roxas."...

Esa noche me uní con mi querido castaño y desde ese momento supe que ya no volvería a estar triste, había encontrado la felicidad. Al día siguiente amanecí rodeado de los brazos de Sora.

"Buenos días…" Me dijo triste ¿Ahora que le pasaba? "Supongo que acabo la semana y es hora de que regreses a casa." Me sorprendí fue cuando me acerque y lo bese dulcemente.

"Ya estoy en casa…Mientras tu estés conmigo seré feliz." Sonreí, besándolo una vez más.

Despues de un rato Sora fue a hablar con Riku y Kairi para que me quedara a trabajar aquí y no me separara de Sora.

"Namine…Axel." Hable por el teléfono mientras ellos me escuchaban por el altavoz. "Gracias."

" Lo sabias…Lo sabia…Me alegro de que te haya servido. Significa que ahora viviras en Destiny Island." Me dijo mi hermana.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Me sorprendi.

"Bueno Kairi me hablo de cómo estaban Sora y tú. Aparte Sora había hablado con Kairi para saber cómo declararte. Te queremos mucho Roxas y te visitaremos pronto." Mi hermana hablo con amor, definitivamente estas chicas tenían un sexto sentido.

"Muchas gracias por obligarme…" Roxas dijo mientras veía como Sora entraba.

"Todo arreglado, desde ahora trabajas en Destiny Island Resort." Me dijo mi novio dando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Los veré pronto Namine, Axel." Con esto colgué y me dirigí a abrazar a Sora.

"Gracias por llegar a mi vida." Me dijo Sora. Sonreí

"Estoy feliz de que te encontre...encontre a mi persona especial." Le dije volviendolo a besar.

* * *

_**Pos ya O_O. Espero que les haya gustado... xD No se si lo hize bien, ya que, aunque me gusta el Roxas x Sora no son mi otp y es algo fluff pero bueno. Dejen sus reviews, criticas constructivas y demás. Me ayudan a mejorar mucho.** **Nos leemos en otro fic...**_


End file.
